deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Desperate Measures pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in the Desperate Measures DLC for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The pocket secretaries offer a view into the daily operations of the Tarvos unit in Prague. Transcripts Lock Down Station Found in the ticket booth of Terminal Station. To: Chris Longworth From: Jonathan Lee Clarke Hi, Longworth. :URGENT In light of the security threat at street level, the access code to our metro rapid deployment door has been changed to 1029 and Terminal Station is to be put under immediate lock down. You are to do the following: * Relieve all metro employees of their duties; including Mr. Baginski, the maintenance worker ﬁxing the service ladder in our elevator shaft. * Escort them, and all civilian travelers to the last train out of the station. * Take position in the metro station until the lockdown is lifted. The Bomb Squad is stretched thin, so be prepared for an extended shift. Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Security Turret Carried by a guard at the front desk of the metro-level part of the Tarvos facility. To: William Singleton From: Jonathan Lee Clarke Hi, William. Lieutenant Whittaker has issued the order to make sure the security turret in the metro level maintenance tunnel is active during this lockdown. Please see to it that it is. The code to the access door was recently changed to 1703. Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Maintenance Order Found in the small room near the elevator shaft. To: Jarrad Peterson From: Jonathan Lee Clarke Hi, Jarrad. The maintenance order for the ladder in the elevator shaft has been approved. Please provide the maintenance guy, Mr. Baginski, with the temp access code for the shaft‘s service door (2111). Let me know if his work brings him in tomorrow , so I can file for an extension. Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Our Break Protocol Found in the room between the laser-guarded corridor and the storage bay. To: Sebastian Weir From: Jonathan Lee Clarke Mr. Weir, This is a reminder of our "break" policy. First, I would like to clear up a misconception many employees wave. Each Tarvos office abides by the laws and work regulation of the country they are located in. As per Czech Republic federal laws, we are not mandated to give breaks to our employees (paid or unpaid). Due to the high risk nature of our line of work and the focus needed at all times, Tarvos Security Services upper management in Prague has ruled that all rest breaks (aka "coffee breaks" "smoke breaks" "personal communication breaks") are paid. This policy comes with a "good faith“ agreement that all breaks will not exceed a maximum of 20 minutes in length. Any employee found to abuse his policy will suffer penalties and fines. It is a system that has been proven to work in other Tarvos Security Services ofﬁces around the globe. We hope that you will take efforts in the future to manage your working hours more closely. We understand that all Tarvos employees are human. We have physiological and psychological limitations. Even machines need a break. Without a break, they would surely end up damaged. With humans most damages are irreversible. Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 21 DAY(S) The Plan Found in the left-side internal security office. To: Chris Sullivan From: Joseph Bates Chris, It is t-minus 7 days until Jonathan contracts the dreaded Marriage Virus! So starting today, I'm thinking that everyone should avoid making fun of the wedding. Make him feel like we've stopped teasing him about it all. I'll get him out of here for our weekly lunch. You, Bowne, McCoy, and anyone else who wants to join in, go into his office. The code is 0724. Seems odd, but I'm pretty sure he uses this code for everything. I've got the bachelor party details all planned out. Redecorate Jonanathan's ofﬁce in a way that sets the tone for this weekend's festivities! ;) Hope your livers are ready, boys! Joseph Bates Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) RE: Aug Found Carried by the Tarvos medical officer in the infirmary. The e-mail referenced below is found in Simon Whittaker's computer. To: Sidney Darlington From: Simon Whittaker Dr. Darlington, Do not report Elliott McCoy's augments to central command. I have worked closely with him on multiple covert missions. He is a vital member of our team here in Prague. Lt. Simon Whittaker Head of Operations Tarvos Security (Prague) REFERENCE EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Sidney Darlington To: Simon Whittaker Subject: Internal Augmentation Found Lt. Whittaker, After a thorough review of all employees in the Prague office, I found just one employee who has an internal augment. Elliott McCoy - Internal Security The augment that he has is a life-preserving one that aides his liver (model number unknown). He obviously neglected to mention it and surprisingly, it was never caught during his initial hiring physical. During the Aug Incident, there is no record of any crimes or violence he committed. Given that this is a minor augment, l have documented it locally, but have not forwarded it to Central Command. Augments this small are sometimes not even reported. I should inform you that because of the falsified records, he can be instantly terminated without benefits. Tell me how you would like to proceed. Dr. Sidney Darlington General Practice Doctor Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 7 DAY(S) Reminder Found in the "section" of the lockers. To: Simon Whittaker From: Simon Whittaker "4826" Lt. Simon Whittaker Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 6 DAY(S) IT Department Access Found in the central floor of the command center. To: Kevin Carter From: Alan Fraser Hey, Kevin. Commit the door code to our department to memory: 1019 Best of luck on your first day! Alan Fraser Head of IT Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 3 DAY(S) Audio Transcript Found in the safe in Whittaker's secret room. This pocket secretary contains an audio recording. '' '''To:' Simon Whittaker From: Simon Whittaker MELISSA BERK: Simon, I can't-- SIMON WHITTAKER: Melissa? I don't have time for this! The goddamn train station's on fire-- MELISSA BERK: I know! Your brother-in-law's the one who did it!! SIMON WHITTAKER: What?!! MELISSA BERK: I told you ARC was trying to recruit him! When the police find out it was Ivan, they'll come for me SIMON WHITTAKER: I can fix this We've covered up things caught on camera before MELISSA BERK: W-what?-- SIMON WHITTAKER: If they haven't accessed the station's Intellicam data yet, Hmmmm I have to go, I have to do this now. I'll call you, Mel. I promise, ----- END OF TRANSCRIPT Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries